Forget me not, please?
by Indiebay
Summary: i stalked him to the point where i knew everything about him We dated we broke up but i still loved him Till a guy named Ian came into my life. We have so much in common and I'm actually starting to like him a lot but will it ever be love. I forgot about that boy i liked but he didn't forget me. Because in this story the stalker becomes the stalked and the hunter becomes the hunted


" where's when are you going to get a boyfriend and stop stalking mine?" Claire said, with a innocent , Claire, jack, and his guy friends. brody, frank and Carlson were at our camp lunch table eating macaroni and cheese. Well i was anyway. claire and jack weren't because it quote on ' has like too many carbs and will make me fat and ugly you kimmy'. anyway you must be wondering why claire is saying this crap to me. well I'm basically obsessed with jackson brewer. i know basically everything about him. we used to date i. The 9th grade. we even almost had sex. but we didn't because the next day my friend told me he cheated on me. i called him and asked but he immediately texted me saying were over. i was crushed. but for some odd reason i still love him. even when he started bullying me i still loved him. even when he sued me saying that i stalked him when he hated me in return. Ugh! I don't even to now why I like him I just do. He's a freakin bad boy and player and I like him. " um... Kim answer me" Claire's demanded while slamming her fist on the old wooden table. ' okay my answer is go to hell and um.. Fuck you?' I thought. Why am I even friends with her? " aww baby it's not her fault shes a dumb blonde, a ugly, fat, dumb blonde." Jack snarled. My eyes started to brim with tears but I would not let them go. " claire your red hair is looking gorgeous today" I lied trying to change the subject, " aww trying to change the subject kimmy i mean i understand who in the world would want to date you?" Brody snarled.

'we'll last night me and your brother fucked so I guess i cant get any lower then that'

i muttered. I so hope he didn't hear that. I felt somebody kick me under the table. i looked up and jack was telling me to leave under the table. "um i gotta go um shave a tree, bye" i then got up and left. i don't understand why i obey him i mean nothing going to come out of it. and thats when i started thinking about everything he said to me a done. And i think to myself-

_its a wonderful world? _

no i think to myself do i seriously want stalk some _ boy that hates me even though i like Him?_

_ha! You said like instead of love. We are making improvements _

_aww th- _

" OW!" I yell as my face made an implant to the dirt based ground.

"Oh my gosh i am so sorry, let me help you up" somebody with soft and gentle voice said. I turned around oN my back and saw the most gorgeous guy in the world staring me with admiration. he had tan skin and dark brown hair **( he looks like Ian nelson the guy who played young Derek on teen wolf) **his eyes were like mine, brown with hazel. But his were much more brighter they were brown with hint of hazel and a lot of green. " so are you going to leave me hangin or what?" He said with a smirk while i snap outta my gaze. i take his hand and swiftly get up. " uhhh. Thanks," i said while trying to get rid of the blush on my face. " i should really watch wear I'm going" we said at the same time. We both chuckled and i started staring at my now kinda interesting shoes.

As he stared at me intently. " you know staring at me comes at a price, how about you and me go on a date at the seaford carnival?" He said while trying to be confident But as i looked up you could clearly see the fear of rejection. " id like that how about tomorrow, pick me up at 8 and we sneak outta camp." I agreed. his face brightened and the fear if rejection was washed away with a emotion of joy." Well um see you then" he said trying to play it cool. I nodded and kissed his cheek. " see you then" i whispered as i started making my way to my cabin. I almost stopped in my tracks by a loud "YES!". I snickered.

as i reached the cabin i open the door with the key and saw jerry and grace making out on my bed. AGAIN! " if i told you once i've told you many times before if your going to be having unprotected sex do it in Jerry's cabin." I said in a annoyed voice. they quickly broke apart and grace glared at me. jerry then left and we started yelling at each other then we got tired at yelling at each other and cried in each others arms. we then broke apart, took a shower and went back to the cafeteria for dinner. we got our trays and we sat next to each other at our table. " shouldn't you be witting with your all time crush. Jack brewer" grace said with confusion. I turned beet red not because of what she said but because jack ,his friends and his girlfriend were sitting right behind us. I heard him snicker. " i don't have a crush on jack" i said simply. Grace was drinking sprite and she did a double spit take on my face. " you don't like jack brewer?" " no" i answered. She looked at me dead in the eye. " you met a guy didn't you?" she said with a grin which made her large dimples show. " yeah I did we have a date tomorrow at the carnival" I admitted with a smile.

" well im happy for you, you needed a boyfriend for a LONG time." she said with a weird expression. " Grace if I told you once I have told you many times-" I was cut off by grace." is that your catch phrase or something" I ignored her comment and continued talking. " im not looking for a boyfriend im looking... for a distraction and this camp is full of hot distractions." I said as my eyes roamed the cafeteria. " kim, a majority of these boys are freshman " grace reminded. " your right they are freshman tons and tons of freshmen and I got one". "yeah but kim there like 14 and forget what I said about having a boyfriend maybe distractions aren't good without them you have more time to think about yourself" she reminded herself. "first, some of the boys are more mature then others, and grace I love you so if we're going to this thing where we are talking about me but we are secretly talking about you then go ahead." I reassured. grace chuckled and we continued eating our food in silence. but why do I get the feeling someone's watching me. I turn around and find out someone is watching me. its jack and he does not look happy.

**I know this chapter sucks but its just a filler so please hang in there. I just can't do a whole chapter where Kim gets beat up and does nothing its jest not my thing considering the fact that Kim in this story is like my alter ego.**


End file.
